


New owner, new bruises

by Calire



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Marketplace Series - Laura Antoniou
Genre: Caning, Consensual Slavery, Dom Mycroft Holmes, Dominant Bottom, First Meetings, First Time, M/M, Punishment, Sub Greg Lestrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calire/pseuds/Calire
Summary: "One would think a former Detective Inspector to be more modest"Gregory Lestrade has just been bought at an auction for the first time in his life, he's eager to get to know the man who will own him for the next two years but he might let his eagerness get the best of him.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46





	New owner, new bruises

He was there, just waiting, not that he could do much else. It wasn't his place to act. He was there to listen and to react. To follow the orders of his owner. He'd just been bought so there was this sizing up going on. Respectfully, of course. 

He'd never thought he'd find himself sold at an auction, his first contract had been a swift affair between his spotter and his former owner, but what a fun time it had been. 

He was naked, his soft body on display for anyone to touch, slap, taste and beat for as long as the auction was going on. The rigid pose he'd been taught to hold made the slight bulge of his stomach less prominent and it made the well developed muscles come into relief under the skin. Of course the tension meant that the paddle hurt more but he couldn't move. He couldn't move away from the searing pain of the crop either, no matter how much he wanted to jump away from there. 

He hated the crop.

It had a distinct bite, different from anything else. It made him want to curl up. But he'd got that impulse trained out of him, little by little. He still hated it, but he could endure it if he was ordered to. If he was to be punished.

It was written in his file, he knew that much, the file his owner was now reading calmly as if there was no one else in the room and he was deeply caught by a novel. 

He couldn't help but wonder how long his owner would keep him waiting still. He wasn't fidgeting, he knew better than that, but the wait was a torture in and of itself. His cock was half hard against his thigh, waiting too, ready to rise fully at the request from its new owner. It wasn't really his cock anymore after all, was it? It was his owner's. Just like the rest of him. 

The room felt hotter by the minute and he looked subtly to the window, the glass was closed but the curtains weren't drawn, they were on the second floor, looking on the busy street and with a gym on the other side of the road. 

Anyone who cared to look would catch a glimpse of him. Kneeling on a coffee table. Naked. Waiting. If they saw him he wouldn't react. He was on display for them just as he was on display for his owner, apparently. 

As he realized this he felt the slightest twitch in his cock and just a moment later his owner snapped the folder shut and rose, smirking as he walked closer to him at last "I was wondering when you'd notice" he gestured to the window and then reached over to run a hand down his side "Seems like you appreciate it" he teased, his hand getting progressively closer to his cock and then avoiding it on purpose "One would think a former Detective Inspector to be more modest" he whispered right in his ear. 

Greg's shuddered and his body relaxed just slightly into the touch.

He felt the whisper of the expensive fabric slide against his naked ribs and he let out a slight sigh, keeping his body from rippling for the light stimulus. This was it, it was the moment he'd been waiting for his entire training. 

Greg had no idea of who the man who'd bought him was. He'd locked the collar on the block and instructed him to the car. Greg had sat in the front with the driver, collared as well. He'd done all of this naked as the day he was born since the man had a private garage that led directly into his house. 

Greg was pretty sure that driving around with a naked man in the car wasn't exactly legal but there was something about his owner that screamed he had so much money he didn't really care.

Well, the light wool of his suit suggested the same, mind you. 

The smirk that had twisted his lips just slightly smoothed into a satisfied look and he stepped away to take off his jacket, revealing a white shirt and a waistcoat that dressed a slightly pudgy frame. Not that it was very noticeable on a man as tall as him. He undid the wrist buttons and moved to a tall cabinet by his desk, the door opened toward Greg and concealed what was inside as the man seemed to consider his options.

Whatever it was, Greg had a feeling he would be thrilled and sorry to find out. 

Finally the man came away with a heavy cane in hand, grinning devilishly at Greg "Being trained by the British tradition I'm sure you're familiar with the bite of this, aren't you?" he asked, raising the handle up to eye level as Greg took a deep breath "Yes, sir"

"Very well. I have a varied selection and it'll be my implement of choice for your more mundane punishments. Is that understood?" 

"Yes, sir"

"Marvelous. Let's try it out then" he grinned, tapping the cane to Greg's shoulder and pointing to the desk "I don't enjoy public displays but I do want to make sure you'll take on color well." he said, a softness in his voice that had no place being there.

Greg moved graciously off the coffee table and over to the desk, bending forward and resting on his elbows as he'd been taught, Mycroft seemed very pleased by the lovely sight.

The man got in position behind Greg and aligned the cane to the very seat of his buttocks "You'll count out loud each one and go on until I'm satisfied. You'll only thank me when it's over"

"Yes, sir"

With this Mycroft swung the first strike without hesitation, it was precise and ruthless and Greg focused on the bright hot pain until it washed over him like a tidal wave and he counted loud and clear.

Mycroft let the silence hang for a moment and then brought down the cane again, a few inches under the first welt and Greg could picture the satisfied smirk on his face as his voice wavered slightly.

The pain was delivered with a steady rhythm and Greg abandoned himself to it entirely.

It took Mycroft nine strikes to be satisfied, ten in total as one was followed by Greg raising his foot, the welts were lined up and dark.

Greg hissed through his teeth as Mycroft set the cane in front of his face and he bent just slightly to kiss the hard wood "Thank you for showing me my punishment, sir" he said quietly.

The nine stripes had been laid down with wicked precision covering uniformly the whole of his buttocks down to the tender spot where his thighs began. 

Kneeling after this would be a delicious torment and he was sure Mycroft would have him kneeling for quite some time. 

Greg was curious to see the welts, he wondered briefly how long they'd last. 

At last, Mycroft tapped his shoulder and Greg straightened up again, hands behind his back and clasped at the wrist, his back straight, his shoulders relaxed and his body still despite the slight tremor of his beaten muscles.

"Excellent, Gregory" Mycroft praised with just a hint of warmth that Greg was happy to know existed at all.. 

After an appreciative glance at Greg's cock, noticing the erection had barely subsided under the vicious attack, Mycroft put away the cane and looked straight at Greg "You may get dressed now. The clothes you're allowed to wear are the one in your wardrobe, I'm sure you'll be smart enough to figure out what's missing and not ask for it, mh?" he teased him lightly and Greg bowed at the neck "Of course, sir" 

"Anthony will see you to your room" 

With that Mycroft turned his back and booted his laptop as Greg retreated with the senior slave who had apparently materialized out of thin air as far as Greg was concerned.

He wasn't called upon until dinner time, which was a welcome surprise since it gave him the time to soothe the welts as Anthony had invited him to do.

Mycroft had a small staff of slaves and that was just as well because Greg was terrible with the domestic chores and he loathed them, his contract even specified that it was inadvisable to use him for anything more complicated than dinner service. 

When he was called down to dinner he saw the sitting cushion beside Mycroft and he knelt there gracefully, pleasantly grounded by the feeling of the man's hand on the back of his neck. He breathed deeply but subtly and relaxed his muscles to hold the pose, accepting delicately the bites of dinner that Mycroft fed him throughout and teasing his fingers deftly but just barely. His mind wandered for a moment to the after dinner but that cost him a slight distraction and he let Mycroft wait with the bite for a moment too long. The next bite had a sizeable chunk of chili pepper and Greg had to steel himself to get through the burning sensation that lasted in his mouth for a few long minutes "If you're not careful, Gregory, that chili pepper is going to end up in far more painful places" Mycroft warned darkly and Greg was more than sure that he'd see through his promise.

Greg was greatly focused throughout the rest of the dinner but there was something in the way Mycroft put down his cutlery that told him his owner wasn't entirely satisfied with his service. Greg wanted to do his best but he was confused by what could possibly be amiss in the dinner, he was usually good at reading people but now his intuition was failing him. He had to trust that his owner would make his disappointment known and solved. 

So wrapped up in his anxiety Greg almost missed the cue that it was time for his owner to leave the dinner table, which made his rising a bit more rushed than it would be graceful and proper. He gripped Mycroft's chair a little too tightly and almost cursed when the man spared him a clearly annoyed glance "Stop thinking in advance, Gregory. It doesn't suit you" he ordered tightly and Greg wasn't sure whether he should be actually insulted or just follow the orders. 

He opted for the latter. 

Taking a moment to settle his thoughts he stepped back respectfully and waited, his eyes downcast but not so much that he couldn't catch the indications from his owner. 

Mycroft's hand twitched and Greg readily followed him through the halls and up the stairs, realizing they were entering the more private rooms of the house. They walked by a library and a smaller office that didn't have guest chairs but had what looked like a heavy steel door in one wall. Possibly a panic room, Greg assessed.

They entered the last door to the right; it was a foyer and Greg could see the bedroom proper through an archway to the left. The windows in this room didn't look on the street like the ones in the office but rather on a private garden and the nearest house was quite some ways away. 

Mycroft stoked the flames in the fireplace and sat in the armchair nearby, motioning to the liquor cabinet "Scotch, straight" he required curtly and Greg bowed slightly before serving him in a matter of seconds, pouring carefully and handing the glass to his owner so he could take it easily.   
That done, he lowered himself to his knees at a proper distance from Mycroft who, from what he could read, wanted to talk about something before exacting his punishment for Greg's poor behavior.

"I want to make certain things clear as we go into this contract, Gregory. As you can see I'm not new to the Marketplace, nor is my family. I do know, though, that this is your second contract and that your first owner had needs far different from my own. You were his son's keeper, is that correct?" 

"Yes, sir. I wasn’t on child minding duty but made sure his nanny and him were safe at all times" he explained quietly, these questions were easy enough to deal with and he just fell back on his training.

"Very well, I'm glad to hear you did such a delicate job with much care" Mycroft replied kindly, he'd clearly read the whole of his file without missing as much as a comma. The man paused briefly and considered his next words for a moment "Now. As you've certainly appreciated there are no kids to mind in this house. I'm a minor figure in the British government and while my safety is very well ensured by Her Majesty there's a reason why I turned my attention to the Marketplace at this time" 

Despite trying to keep to his instructions, Greg wanted to groan a little. He knew the Marketplace wasn't just about sex all the time, his last contract had clearly been evidence of that, but he wasn't sure he liked where Mycroft was meandering to.

And apparently the man knew "I've told you already to stop trying to guess what I'm going to ask of you, Gregory. Shoulders straight" 

He'd let his position slip and surely his annoyance had shown through a bit too clearly. Greg apologized softly and Mycroft took a sip of his drink, letting the other man stew in his anxiety for a little longer. 

He had no trouble stretching the time between them, he was a patient man after all. 

Once he could see that Gregory was on the brink of fidgeting he reached over and tipped his chin upward "I was saying. Formally my safety is ensured by Her Majesty but I could do with a trustworthy person at my side on certain occasions and when I'm off duty. Your former employment allows you a slightly higher security clearance than the average Marketplace slave, you see" he explained, his steely gaze holding Gregory to ground him through the conversation, a slight smirk twisting his lips when he shifted the subject "On the other hand, should your service as security detail not be needed, you should consider yourself my personal toy".

He enjoyed the slightest tremor that went through the man in front of him and pushed forward.  
"Are you acquainted with Marketplace gatherings?" 

"No, sir. My previous owner restricted his use of me to his bedroom" 

Coupling his reaction to the open window with the way his breath sped up now, it seemed like this was a nice line of inquiry.

Mycroft nodded "Of course. Have you heard about the Diogenes from a fellow slave or maybe from your trainer?"

"Yes, sir"

"What have you heard?"

"That it's a very respectable gentlemen's club, one of the oldest in the Marketplace tradition here in England."

"And?" Mycroft pushed. He didn’t expect Gregory to be a shy one but it would be very entertaining breaking him out of it.  
  


Greg hesitated, his embarrassment when speaking openly of sex still made him squirm visibly, his trainer hadn't pushed too hard on that figuring an owner would have fun with it. His previous one surely had. 

"Sex isn't overt but service is and there's private rooms and services that can fulfill many different fantasies" he settled for in the end, a blush rising to his cheeks all the same.

Mycroft hummed, satisfied with the reply "That's all correct. You'll have your first medical check up there tomorrow, after work. I'll take care to be present for all the proceedings"

Greg bowed and closed his eyes briefly "Understood, sir". He doubted there would be much in the way of medical inquiries. 

Mycroft watched him and the tip of his perfectly polished Oxford shoe stroked Greg’s bulge through the fabric of his new chinos "Do you find doctor's visit erotic, Gregory?"

If he always talked this way Greg was sure he'd have a stroke before the two year contract was over. He was absolutely certain of it. 

He took a short breath to try and steady his voice, failing miserably "Not regular ones, but I've heard things about Marketplace sanctioned ones..." he admitted.

"I don't like repeating my questions, Gregory. I do expect that you'll be forthcoming about your experiences and fantasies when I ask about them. Spontaneously." 

Greg felt the shoes push down on his balls, putting just enough pressure to make him wince and tense before releasing them.  
"I apologize, sir" he said softly "I've never been through a Marketplace check up that wasn't purely to assess my health, but I'm curious about the sexual side of it." He hesitated but Mycroft's words were still ringing in his ear and he closed his eyes for just a moment as he felt the blush creep up his neck too "Anything as long as I’m bound, really" 

Mycroft raised an eyebrow, kicking Greg’s knees further apart to enjoy the sight of his bulge stretching the fabric "Do you wish to be bound in a gynecological chair?"

Greg really didn't need to answer out loud if the twitch of his cock under the fabric was any indication but he felt his cheeks burn as he dutifully replied "Yes, sir."

Mycroft pulled his foot away and grinned gleefully "I'm sure that can be arranged." there was a mischievous glint in his eye and Greg was sure he'd regret using the word _anything_.

Mycroft set down his glass and rose "For tonight then, I'm afraid we'll have to start with a punishment. You let your anxIety take over your judgement and put me in the most bothersome position of having to wait or repeat myself and as you'll find out I don't like repeating myself." he started and Greg straightened slightly, ready to take his punishment with dignity.  
"You're rather lucky though that it is my intention to enjoy your services tonight so I won't spread this out too much" he signaled for him to rise with a tight motion of his fingers "Strip. Legs spread enough for you to bend over and grab your ankles. If you leave the position I'll start from the top" he threatened.

  
  
  


From his upside position Greg saw Mycroft opening a small dresser beside the liquor cabinet and came back with a much shorter and more flexible rod, he prepared for the bite of it and closed his eyes. He gasped as the first strike lined up with one of the thickest bruises from the cane, but he didn't move, instead he let the pain roll through him and clenched his teeth as he braced for the next strike.

The onslaught was merciless and Greg was far from stoic as he gasped and cried out, every slap awakened the pain of an older one either from the cane or the switch itself. Mycroft seemed to be cruelly precise with the flexible wood and on more than one occasion he hit that delicate square of skin just under his hole and before his balls. 

That made it almost impossible to keep both feet on the ground and he felt tears well up as he groaned through gritted teeth. 

With one last strike to the top of his thighs Mycroft was satisfied with his handiwork and he set aside the implement "I'm not particularly interested in playing games, Gregory. You took your punishment well and I expect you won’t earn another one for similar mistakes. You may take a moment to freshen up, I'll wait for you on my bed in ten minutes and ready to fuck me" he instructed, nodding casually to Greg's now limp cock and then nodding for him to follow.

Seeing Greg on the street or meeting him in his day to day activities few would think of him as a submissive, but his spotter had seen right through him. Like Mycroft, he'd used his physical prowess for nice long fucks, torturing Greg by not allowing him to come and simply using him as if he was a very skilled toy.

Greg loved every minute of it, down to the frustrated exhaustion that settled over him when he was left to wind down without being granted release. 

He was shown to Mycroft's private bathroom and as the water washed off the tear streaks from his face he started anticipating the night ahead again, he let himself imagine it and evoke the sensations. He fantasized over which would be Mycroft's favorite positions and whether he’d draw it out. He didn’t let himself linger over the possibility of coming, no point in risking such disappointment. 

Mycroft wasn't certainly a shy man but Greg was still slightly taken aback when he found him lying back against the pillows already naked and hard, he realized now that his tailored trousers had given no hint whether he was aroused or not and he himself hadn't given much thought to his owner's arousal either. 

Greg waited at the edge of the bed for Mycroft to invite him and then he climbed on gracefully, ready for his instructions.

"I want to know you, Gregory. On your back, hold the headboard, consider yourself bound to it". 

That was fairly easy, he’d done it many times in the past "Yes, sir" he replied quietly, assuming the position and taking hold of the thick wooden posts that were just barely too big for comfort, his fingers straining to grip them fully.

"Eyes open and no words, there will be time to work your shyness" there was a smirk in his voice that sent a shiver down Greg's back. He was starting to think Mycroft would soon be able to torture him just by speaking, and possibly that was just his goal.

Any thought of what might be to come was wiped by Mycroft's hand running down his body ever so lightly, the pads of his fingers tracking the lines and pressing over sensitive spots that made him buckle and let out a soft laugh. 

He repeated that until Greg was out of breath and almost struggling to hold the headboard "Aren't you sweet, you took my switch and my cane perfectly and then a little tickling drains all the discipline out of you" he teased, taking a break from the gentle torture.

Greg was glad for the respite and grateful that his vision was unrestricted, he was curious about the man beside him and he enjoyed studying him subtly. 

Mycroft was confident and experienced, which weren't things to be taken for granted in an owner in this day and age, but he wasn't too serious and as far as he could tell he wasn't mean spirited either, although Greg wasn't eager to see him truly angered.

Greg was worked to the edge a few more times with just tickles, but the touch was becoming more and more firm, long fingers wrapping around the curve of his chest, the palm pressed against the tip of the heart "Breathe, Gregory" he ordered and Greg realized that indeed he'd been holding his breath, guarding against what was to come and yearning for it at the same time. 

Greg held his gaze as he slowly filled his lungs and then let it go with a soft sigh, his body relaxing along with his chest. 

And just as he was most vulnerable Mycroft twisted his right nipple, drawing a cry out of him "So reactive when you let go" he murmured, his hand now traveling down his stomach and beyond, stopping to grab his inner thigh, pushing and spreading his knees further as the tip of his fingers rubbed the fresh welts, relishing the pained gasp that Greg let go "How long do bruises last for you, usually? You're allowed to reply."

"The pain goes away in a day or two, sir. The marks take quite a bit longer... I mark easily" he replied quietly and he was somewhat alarmed to see Mycroft disappointed.  
"Does that mean I'll have to apply the cane every other day to hear those lovely sounds from you, you think? I might ask Anthony to take care of it in the morning, of course..." 

Clearly he was musing to himself and Greg's reply wasn't needed but the idea sent a jolt of fear and arousal down his spine and straight to his cock, of course Mycroft noticed "Now, don't get too excited, that was supposed to be a punishment” he teased “And for tonight I still need to ride you before you may be allowed to let go... Assuming you will be allowed" he said with nonchalance, yet Greg couldn’t help but let himself fantasize over his orgasm inside this gorgeous man for a moment.

When he lost himself in these considerations, Mycroft didn't hesitate to dig his short manicured fingernails in the tender and bruised flesh, driving Greg awfully near to letting go of the headboard "I'm thinking I should fit you with a shocker collar, a very small one" his gaze was ablaze with a particularly cruel light "I'll certainly ask the physician for advice tomorrow on what solution might be more suitable for your annoying lack of focus" it was clearly a threat and Greg was more than sure he wouldn't enjoy that advice one bit. 

With that menace hanging between them Mycroft let go of his thigh and rose to his knees, elegant and tall even in a situation where grace was hard to achieve as he reached back and pulled a dark blue plug with a flared handle from his hole, his breath barely stuttering from the sensation. 

Greg must have looked surprised because Mycroft smirked "You'll learn that I'm a very pragmatic man, Gregory"

He didn't hesitate to lower himself over Greg's cock and the slave had to moan deep in his chest as the sensation of being inside Mycroft so suddenly spread through his whole body.  
His instincts were telling him to let go and grab onto his hips, hold him there and have him squeeze every last drop of cum out of him just from this. He needed it.  
  


But he didn't give up and Mycroft caressed his side "Such a good boy when you pay attention" he praised, shifting forward and adjusting until Greg's cock hit him just right and he ground his hips down, his mouth slightly open as he let out an audible sigh. 

Greg watched Mycroft rise on his knees until he was squeezing just the head, and then sink back down again with a quiet groan that was followed by Greg's when he squeezed his whole length again. 

Mycroft moved slowly and jerked himself with one hand following the same rhythm until both of them were whimpering and holding back with each stroke. 

Just when Greg thought he'd lose it and to hell with any punishment that could come his way, Mycroft lifted himself off and slid off his hips, turning around and getting on all fours 

"Go ahead, Gregory. Let me see my money's worth" he goaded.  
  


Greg didn’t need to be told twice, he breathed deeply and got on his knees, lining himself up carefully and driving his cock deep into Mycroft in one smooth movement. 

In a few thrusts he'd adjusted and he was hitting Mycroft's prostate consistently, the new rhythm giving him something to focus on and to keep away from the edge although his moans were getting more and more desperate, his movement stuttering.  
"Hold it, boy" Mycroft growled but the end of the word was barely audible as he gasped at one particularly good thrust, his body shuddering and with another stroke he was coming in thick spurts all over the sheets and milking Greg's cock until the man pulled out with a pained, frustrated sob.

Greg sat back on his heels and the pain from his bruises brought him back from the edge sharply, focusing on his owner instead as he rolled away from the puddle on the sheets and watched Greg with a languid smile, satisfied and content.  
"I can't say I regret my purchase. On the other hand you look painfully unsatisfied" he teased reaching over and running his finger very lightly up the underside of Greg’s erection and eliciting a sound that was half way between a whimper and a moan.  
Mycroft grinned "Get yourself off, I want the doctor to get a nice fresh sample tomorrow morning." 

Between the sex and the image that Mycroft’s words conjured Greg lasted barely a few strokes and he came hard with an exhausted moan, immediately bowing as he fell back on the engrained training, his brain floating in a thick but perfect post-orgasmic fog.  
A moment later, he was pulled back by Mycroft's warm hand in his short hair, gently tipping his head back and welcoming him with a certain warmth "I expect you to prepare the shower adequately and assist me there in a few minutes. You may speak freely again" he specified and Greg sighed softly "Thank you, sir". A shower with his owner sounded like the perfect conclusion to their night.

  
  



End file.
